En Vísperas de Todos los Santos
by Sailor Psycho
Summary: Una ciudad maldita... un grupo de gente atrapada... y una multitud de montruos al acecho... [Alt Fic] Reviews Plis!
1. 2 de Noviembre de 1998

Frío...

El aire es frío...

Es Otoño y ya se comienzan a sentir las heladas brisas del invierno.

No sopla con fuerza, pero aún así se resiente en la piel ya que, junto con la oscura y hórrida atmósfera de esta "Ciudad Maldita", te provoca escalofríos que recorren tu cuerpo mientras tus articulaciones se entumen...

Y, sin embargo, aún hay oportunidad para que la vida continúe...

**2 de Noviembre de 1998... Domingo…**

Cómo gatos en la noche, un par de jovencitas corren entre las penumbras buscando refugio. Armadas hasta los dientes, ellas se mueven por en medio de la calle ya que temen ser sorprendidas por "esas cosas" que han invadido la ciudad sumiéndola en la muerte y la desolación solamente en cuestión de horas.

Una detrás de la otra, ambas tienen sus armas listas en caso de que se necesiten. Traen consigo un par de linternas y baterías pero no las usan ya que no saben cuanto tiempo más van a estar en la ciudad y prefieren guardarlas para después. Además no las necesitan; Debido a que muchas de las lámparas del alumbrado público habían sido destruidas o dañadas desde un par de días antes en muchos lugares de la ciudad, ellas, forzosamente, tuvieron que adaptarse a la espesa oscuridad que cubría a la ciudad entera cosa que lograron en pocas horas.

Pero ellas no son maquinas...

Ellas habían avanzado ya 3 manzanas sin toparse con ninguno de aquellos "monstruos" cosa que, más que relajarlas, hacia que estuvieran aún más tensas dado que era muy sospechoso que no se les hubiera aparecido ninguno en todo ese tramo. Pero, cuando se encontraban a unos metros de llegar a una intersección, Kykio, la chica que venia al frente, vio una silueta.

De inmediato y sin avisar, ella se detuvo en seco ocasionando que Rin, la chica que venia atrás, chocara violentamente con ella, cayendo las dos al suelo.

—¡Eres una tonta!– Le gritó Kykio a Rin mientras la golpeaba en la nuca–.  
—¡Y yo por qué!... ¡Si tu fuiste la que se detuvo sin avisar!.  
—¡Acaso crees que me voy a poner a decirte todo lo que voy a hacer para ver si me das permiso...!

Con la palma de su mano, Rin le tapó la boca a Kykio quién protestó insultando ininteligiblemente a la otra chica que le respondió con un sonoro "¡Shh!" mientras le señalaba un punto al frente de ellas.

A un par de metros de ellas, aparentemente sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de las ruidosas chicas, se encontraba una persona sentada en cuclillas con la cabeza entre las piernas y con sus brazos cruzados encima de las mismas. Como movidas por un resorte, ambas se incorporaron tratando de no hacer ruido ya que querían asegurarse de que aún se "encontrara vivo"...

Con las armas listas para ser usadas, y temerosa, Rin, la menor de las dos, encendió la linterna que tenia unida a su rifle M11 iluminando a la silueta, que resultó ser un niño. Las dos caminaron hasta que se situaron al alcance de un brazo de él. Kykio, algo aliviada, le comenzó a hablar al chiquillo que aún se encontraba en aquella posición.

—Niño¿Estás bien?– le decía mientras le tocaba la cabeza suavemente–.  
—¿Crees que se encuentre bie...?  
—¡AARRRGHH!

Rin no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que se vio interrumpida por el horrible grito que su compañera lanzó. Ella, quién entró en pánico, soltó su rifle para ir en ayuda de su amiga a quién podía ver a través de las sombras que se revolvía tratando de soltarse de "algo"...

De inmediato, Rin recuperó su rifle y golpeó a "lo" que sujetaba la mano izquierda de Kykio para después encender su otra linterna, la cual llevaba en el cinturón, y así saber quién o que estaba atacando a su amiga. Cuando la encendió, ella recibió una impresión que casi le detiene el corazón...

* * *

_Dudas, comentarios o felicitaciones por lo de kykio favor de remitirlas a mi correo donde un chihuahueño mentalmente incompetente les hará una cirugia cerebral con una piedra. MMV Chihuahueño Productions Ltd. All Rights Reserved._


	2. 28 de Octubre de 1998

**28 de Octubre de 1998, Martes...**

7:10 A.M... Amanece...

El ambiente es bastante tranquilo y acogedor a pesar del frio que ya se siente en esos dias. Sin embargo, esa tranquila atmósfera se ve interrumpida por un grito desgarrador...

**—**¡CHINGADA MADRE!

Un muchacho aparentemente de 16 años y de melena gris que responde al sobrenombre de InuYasha cruza las calles en bicicleta a una velocidad endemoniada. Si, se le hizo tarde para la escuela. Y no es para menos, Su hora de entrada eran las 7 y ya tenia 10 minutos de retraso... en semana de exámenes.

**—**Todo por quedarme a jugar Resident... -Se quejaba para sus adentros-.

Como cualquier adolescente, se quedó jugando videojuegos hasta pasadas las 3 A.M. olvidándose de que tenia exámenes al dia siguiente. Y ahora lo podrían reprobar ya que el exámen que le tocaba a primera hora era de la clase de Química y el profe, un cuarentón amargado, era un TOTAL HIJO DE PUTA para con los estudiantes y, aunado a que en su casa le tenian sentenciado que si reprobaba lo mandarían a una escuela militar, eran suficientes razones para entrar en pánico.

7:15...

Ya habia avanzado unas 10 manzanas y ya podía ver la secundaria a unas manzanas mas adelante. Para ese entonces ya se estaba preparando emocionalmente para ser castigado. Pero, llegando a una intersección, no se percató de que un auto venia, chocando con él a gran velocidad.

El auto le pegó de lado lo que hizo que la bicicleta diera una vuelta de 180 para después mandar al muchacho de bruces al suelo. Después de frenar violentamente, el chofér de el auto, un Monza rojo, se bajó del auto todo pálido por la impresión. AL ver al muchacho tirado en el suelo entró en pánico. Se habia pasado la luz roja.

No dejaba de agarrarse la cabeza, dando vueltas de desesperación, repitiéndo lo mismo...

**—**¡Pendejo!... ¡Eres un pendejo!

En ese momento, el muchacho comenzó a moverse y a tratar de levantarse del suelo. Cuando alzó su cabeza se dio cuenta de "lo grave" de la situación. Él creyó que también se habia pasado la luz y, al ver al chofer del auto afuera del mismo, solamente pensó en una sola cosa: Huir. Como pudo se montó en su bicicleta y se largó antes de que el otro se diera cuenta.

Cuando el otro se dio cuenta, después de quedarse un tanto anonadado por unos momentos, éste también hizo lo mismo...

Después de un par de minutos, el muchacho llegó a la entrada de la escuela. Se bajó de su maltrecha bicicleta y entró corriendo hasta su aula, dejando amarrada su bicicleta a un árbol. Subió corriendo por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la secundaria. Cuando llegó, corrió hacia el fondo del pasillo hasta llegar al aula la cual penetró abriendo la puerta con estrépito.

Pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que el que se encontraba impartiendo el exámen no era el profe de Quimica, sino el director de la escuela que lo miraba sorprendido al igual que sus compañeros.

El muchacho jadeaba por la carrera que habia pegado para llegar a la escuela pero no se movió, estaba tratando de asimilar la situación que tenia enfrente dado que aún no creia que el profe de Quimica faltara a una clase siendo tan puntual.

Pero, súbita y devastadoramente, se sintió débil y cayó inconsciente al suelo...

Antes de perder el conocimiento alcanzó a escuchar como una de sus compañeras gritaba horrorizada y varios pasos apresurados acumulándose a su alrededor

* * *

**—**...Señor... ¡CALMESE!  
**—**¡Aarrghh!  
**—**¡Luis, agarrame a este cabró... ¡Aaaaaaahhhh!

* * *

_Que pasara?... Que pasar�?... Eso ni yo mismo lo sé... Si quieren saber más no olviden agregarme a su msn donde, Lupe,mi chihuahueña-secretaria losgolpeará con mucho gusto. MMV chihuahueño Productions Ltd. All Rights Reserved._


	3. 27 de Octubre de 1998

**27 de Octubre de 1998... Lunes...**

Miroku posó sus manos sobre los pechos firmes de la mujer que tenia debajo de él. Al hacer esto, ella lo miró a los ojos y se echó a reir cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a su acompañante.

**—**¿Se puede saber de que te estás riendo?-preguntó algo molesto.  
**—**De nada; Solamente me puse a pensar en que tendrás que elegir entre las vejigas de cuero que tiene tu mujer en el pecho o mis "boobies".

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría. Como jalado por una cuerda, el hombre se puso en guardia.

**—**Lo volviste a hacer -dijo para después saltar fuera de la cama-.

Sango, la muchacha que estaba con él, confundida y sorprendida, también se incorporó, pero permaneciendo en la cama.

**—¿**Por que siempre haces esto, Tu bien sabes que a mi no me gusta que me hablen de cosas desagradables... ¡Y MENOS CUANDO ESTOY HACIENDO EL AMOR!  
**—**Lo siento, yo...  
**—**No basta con que lo sientas¡Ahora no podré acercarme a ti sin que su horrenda figura se aparezca en mi mente!

Sango comprendió entonces que lo habia perdido. Delicadamente saltó de la cama y se quedó de pie destacando inmediatamente de la pared color vainilla. Lentamente se pasó las manos por su figura, primero por los senos, cuya masa firme desafiaba a las leyes de la gravedad, para después bajarlas hasta su cintura. Ella tenia 19 años y poseía la belleza salvaje de la juventud, en cambio, Miroku, su amante, era un hombre maduro que, si lo vieras de espaldas no le echarías más de 25 años; Él hacia fisicoculturismo y, de no ser por las arrugas que circulaban por su rostro, pensarías que él es muy joven.

**—**Esto no puede seguir asi¡Voy a terminar enfermando!... No se puede terminar con el placer asi...  
**—**¿Acáso crees que no lo sé? Yo también estaba muy excitado pero, ya no hablemos de eso...  
**—**¿Entonces de que? Yo ya no quiero tener el papel de "Querida"; Prometiste casarte conmigo.  
**—**Y lo pienso hacer, demonios. Es solo que... necesito tiempo.  
**—**Pero... ¡Yo te di algo!  
**—**¿QUE¿Todavía sigues con esa estúpida idea de envenenarla?. SI, DESEO QUE MUERA Y SOLTARÉ UN SUSPIRO DESGARRADOR EL DÍA QUE REVIENTE PERO, DE ESO A VERME ENVUELTO... ¡NADA!  
**—**Entonces, se acabó. Ella te seguirá por el resto de tus días y yo ya no estaré aqui para esperarte.

Dicho esto, ella salió del cuarto; En eso el telefono suena. Sam descuelga el teléfono y, casi inmediatamente el terror lo invadio...

**28 de Octubre de 1998...**

**Segunda parte...**

Un hombre espera...

Solo...

En su rostro se puede ver un aire de total incertidumbre. Mueve nerviosamente las manos en busca de un cigarillo el cual coge con dedos temblorosos. Lo enciende a pesar de los aviso de "No Fumar" que se encuentran pegados a la pared.

Después de jalar una enorme bocanada de humo, lo suelta entrecortadamente, en ese instante aparece un hombre en el pasillo. Era el médico. El hombre se levantó inmediatamente dejando su cigarro en la planta de sombra que había a un lado del sofá donde se habia sentado.

**—**¿Es usted Seishiro Kobayashi?- preguntó el médico mientras el hombre se le acercaba.  
**—**S-si. Respondió nerviosamente  
**—**Venga conmigo.

Ambos caminaron por el mismo pasillo que habia usado el médico anteriormente. Caminaron unos 20 metros hasta llegar a una puerta doble hecha de madera. Al abrirla entraron a una sala de conferencias en la cual habia una enorme mesa de Triplay pintada en un gris oscuro. A cada lado habia seis sillas de oficina más una en un extremo que, al parecer pertenecia al director del Hospital.

De inmediato el médico tomó asiento invitando a que Seishiro también lo hiciera. Después de tomar una silla y sentarse, el hombre miró expectante al médico que también lo miraba pero de forma vacilante. Finalmente, el médico tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

**—**El motivo por el cual lo he traído hasta aquí es el hecho de lo que le voy a decir es algo serio y que le concierne tanto a usted como a su familia.  
**—**¿Que pasó?...¿Él está bien!.  
**—**Veamos. Cuando lo trajeron llegó en muy mal estado; Sus signos vitales estaban en un nivel mucho muy bajo. La herida que tenia en la cabeza fue ocasionada por un golpe muy fuerte. No sabemos como se lo hizo, lo único que sabemos es que eso le provocó una fractura de cráneo de 15 cm. de larga que va desde el hueso frontal hasta el Occipital, pasando por el parietal. Por lo que nos dijeron en la escuela, él llegó por su propio pie hasta su salón, cosa que a mi se me hace increible dada la gravedad de su lesión. Al parecer él no se habia dado cuenta de la gravedad del golpe y...  
**—**Pero... -lo interrumpió- ¿Estará bien?

El doctor hizo una mueca...

**—**No lo sé. En este momento él se encuentra en estado de coma. Como usted sabrá el Coma es algo impredecible; Lo mismo puede durar un par de horas hasta incluso años. Han habido casos de hasta 12 años o más. Lo que si le puedo decir es que puede que este golpe le atraiga consecuencias graves ya que, dada la magnitud de la misma, puede que termine paralítico o impedido de sus funciones motoras. ¡Incluso puede tener amnesia permanente!. Aunque es muy aventurado decirlo, puede que terminé como un vegetal.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el hombre. El oir que su propio hijo puede terminar como un cuerpo inerte por el resto de sus días le dejó petrificado. Su rostro lo dijo todo sin decir palabra alguna.

**—**Pero nada de esto es seguro; Todo depende de su evolución en los próximos dias.

* * *

_Tres episodios en media hora... ¡Nuevo récord! ...jejejejeee... y mejor no empiezo con lo de los chihuahueños por que ya se me acabaron las ideas por el momento. MMV Chihuahueño Productions Ltd. All Rights Reserved._


End file.
